castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nebulaluben
Welcome Hi, welcome to Castlevania Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:DSC 4507 by josemanchado.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Reinhart77 (Talk) 21:21, February 22, 2010 Shanoa Cosplay Hi Nebulaluben. Actually, in order to get an image to appear in a category page, you don't modify that category page and insert the image. You actually upload the image and then add the category tag to the uploaded image. The cosplay photos are very neat. I love the Ignis flames and posing with Albus. I do have to ask though, are you involved with creating these pictures or have you obtained permission to use them here? I try to keep fan art and cosplay limited to what we've gotten permission for or listed as under the creative commons license. But if you haven't, we can work around that by posting a link to wherever you found the photos on Shanoa's page in the collapsible "Shanoa in Fandom" section. Thanks - --Reinhart77 03:06, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh hey, I just found your gallery on DeviantART and it looks like that's you! I just saw some CV Judgment pics posted at the Castlevania Dungeon board. I'll help you sort the pictures out.--Reinhart77 03:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I've categorized the images. They're in both Category:Shanoa Artwork and Category:Nebulaluben Cosplay. The photos are also on Shanoa's main page in her fan section.--Reinhart77 03:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I also have to ask, you're not "Super Waffle" by any chance are you?--Reinhart77 08:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I don't think there's any problem with the permission 'cause those images are mine ^^ The girl as Shanoa, both Judgement and OOE, is me, the cosplays have been entirely made by me and the photographer gave me permission to upload them everywhere XD. I'm very happy that you like them and it's a pleasure to share them here. I'm a big Castlevania fan ^^ Thank you very much for helping me, I've never uploaded or edited articles and images to a "wiki" page and I was a little lost :D Btw, I'm not Super Waffle XD Thanks again!! That's great, thanks for posting the pics. I must reiterate you did a fantastic job. When I saw that Super Waffle was using your pic as his profile photo, I had to wonder if he was using your name here as well, and then I would have felt dumb ^^' --Reinhart77 20:03, February 23, 2010 (UTC) sooo, someone is using my pic as as his image??? What a surprise!! That's fantastic! Can you send me a link to see it? XDDD This is madness! i found your Deviant Art pages here: http://castlevaniadungeon.net/forums/index.php?topic=2485.0 not everyone has nice things to say there, but a lot do.--Reinhart77 22:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ^^ Thanks! Not everybody has to like Shanoa's CJ outfit. In fact I hated it when I first saw it XD but, you know, It's Shanoa and I think she is a great character ^^ I made the CJ outfit because it is supposed that I'm gonna be part of a CJ cosplay group (although my cosplaymates haven't even started sewing and the con is on may :S). Anyway, It took me to long to make because it has got lots of details and I thought about working on it as a way to improve my sewing skills. I was very lucky to find a great fotographer to take such a wonderful phtos and I'm very happy about it. Thank you very much for sendig me the forum link, I'm glad that someone put my photo as his avatar XD. I don't mind if some people don't say nice things, everyone has a different oppinion and that's what forums are for :D Cool, if you ever have a skit or something with that Judgment group, be sure to send a link to any videos. I'm keeping a collection at the Cosplay Skits page.--Reinhart77 14:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC)